KittyPri, Ren and Masato
by Bligy
Summary: Part 1 of the Kitty!Pri Series. Not everything lasts, and not all childhood relationships are meant to extend into teenage years, especially when you're in love with your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Introductions  
**Anime Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama

**Series:** Part 1 of the Kitty!Pri Series.  
**Summary:** Masato was a shy boy who needed to be exposed to the world. It was only fate's kick in the right direction that brought the Hijirikawas to the Jinguji's that day.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Ren/Masato  
**WARNING:** This is Anthro, it is NOT fluffy, despite the ears and tails.

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

Masato clung to his father's side as he was taken through this new, foreign world. Given that he was still fairly young, he hadn't been to many places. Mostly, his father had him cooped up in their house, or in their gardens, with tutors and minimal toys. His son was not going to have some attachment to frivolous, worthless junk the way that other children did.

Still, it did mean that Masato was raised to be rather sheltered, and given that the boy would one day inherit the family's name, he would need to also be well-versed in communication, and that meant that he would have to get to know other children in the same business. Therefore, he'd attempted to contact some of his associates, only to get an enthusiastic letter from the Jinguji family – one of their most prominent rivals – requesting for their children to meet.

Apparently the Jinguji family had a small boy as well, Ren, who didn't have many friends. Although they'd thrown the boy into the world, Ren was far more interested in his music than he was in the 'stupid boys who eat bugs'. In fact, when the Hijirikawa family arrived at the house, they were instructed to 'follow the sound of the saxophone' to find Ren, who was apparently 'sulking' somewhere.

Naturally, this did not inspire much confidence, but Masato had somehow managed to unglue himself from his father's leg as they got closer, his ears, which had been plastered against his head, were twitching and his tail was swishing in obvious anticipation. Perhaps his son enjoyed the music? Maybe he should look into music lessons to bring his boy out of his shell.

As they entered into the room where the simple, if accomplished-sounding, saxophone music was emerging from, Masato glued himself back to his leg, grabbing onto his hand with chubby appendages and refused to let go, causing the older man to sigh in irritation.

"You came to meet a new friend, right, Masato?" his father prompted, but Masato just stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. There were tears gathering there as the boy's tail curled around his leg and his knees trembled in fear.

"Who're you?" the small boy with his, surprisingly, full-sized alto saxophone demanded, walking into view for the first time.

The boy was a refreshing sight, with blond hair and blue eyes, his ears had slight tuffs at the edge, his tail fluffy and swishing behind him.

Masato uncurled from his leg, his fist making motions as though to grab at something. Given Masato's fondness for his stuffed animals, he was guessing that Ren was going to get his tail pet… a lot.

"Ah, you must be Ren Jinguji," the eldest man in the room stated, looking down at his shy son with a smile.

"I am, and you are?" Ren demanded, his eyes alight with challenge.

It appeared Ren had wanted to meet them about as much as he'd wanted to bring his son into contact with this disgusting blemish on business' name. Well, at least that meant that he would be able to take his leave faster, perhaps even stop the two children even playing together.

"Your tail is pretty," Masato stated, shattering the glaring contest between small child and man.

Ren paused, staring down at the small boy and a blush rose on his cheeks. "Yours is prettier," Ren muttered.

"Nuh uh… I like fluffy tails. Mine's boring," Masato disagreed, and the old man sighed in resignation as Masato reached out to pet Ren's tail and the other boy nearly glowed red, but allowed it.

When Ren reached for Masato's tail, he nearly stepped in to stop it from happening, but restrained himself – Masato had touched first, after all.

"See, fluffy," Masato cooed, a smile on his face as he fluffed Ren's tail further.

Ren wound Masato's tail around his fingers and Masato giggled, his ears flickering slightly.

"That tickles," he mumbled, grinning up at the older, taller boy.

Ren's lips twitched for a second before pulling into a grin themselves. "You're weird," he stated, and Masato's smile slipped off his face, his ears flattening down against his head and his tail curled away from the playful fingers.

Solemnly, like his favourite toy had been taken away, Masato retreated from Ren's side, returning to his father and hiding in his pants once more.

Ren was left there, hand outreaching, the picture of confusion on his face.

"W-what?" Ren reached, taking a step forward.

"Can we go now?" Masato asked his father, his voice slightly muffled by the wool of black dress pants, but it was obvious that there were tears present.

Masato's father said nothing, giving Ren a 'look' as he turned to leave.

"B-but I didn't say anything!" Ren reached, racing after them as they started to leave. The precious few seconds it took the boy to place his saxophone back in its case cost him dearly, as they were already at the front door by the time he caught up.

"I'll see you at our next meeting," Hijirikawa stated to Ren's father, who looked upset, but nodded.

As Ren rounded the corner, shouting after them, his father stopped him with a stern hand on his shoulder. "You will pay for whatever you did to make that boy cry," the man stated, loud enough that Hijirikawa could hear it.

Masato sniffled against his leg, but still turned back to look at Ren as he left. His eyes were longing, but hurt, and Hijirikawa sighed, running his hand through the boy's soft, blue hair.

"I liked him," Masato stated, before sniffling again and curling up in a little ball.

Hijirikawa gathered his son in his arms, nodding for the driver to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Starting Over  
**Anime Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama

**Series:** Part 1 of the Kitty!Pri Series.  
**Summary:** That first party, a few offhanded remarks and a bit of water marks the start of a beautiful new friendship.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Ren/Masato  
**WARNING:** This is Anthro, it is NOT fluffy, despite the ears and tails.

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

Masato stared out at the party before him, nervous and twitching. His tail was lashing behind him, giving away his irritation, and he just 'knew' that his ears were flickering back and forth. He 'hated' it when his body gave him away, but he couldn't help it!

He didn't want to be here!

Why did his father make him come to this event? It was now a few weeks after Masato's tenth birthday and his father had stated that he was no longer allowed to 'wallow in the house', and that it was time for him to 'step up and make a name for himself'. How he was supposed to 'step up' when he couldn't even step 'forward' without getting stepped 'on', he didn't know.

"Sorry!" Masato called when someone bumped into him. The person let out a bark of laughter, turning to see the little kid who'd called for him and laughed harder, like it was so funny to run down random children at a party.

Sniffling, he felt his tail curl around his leg protectively, his ears flat against his skull, and took a deep breath. Wandering as quickly as he could through the giant throngs of people, he managed to find a corner, where he leaned against the wall miserably.

He'd just… wait here until his father was ready to go. It was raining lightly outside, or else he'd go wander the gardens.

A few minutes later, something swishy and fluffy caught his attention, and he couldn't help but notice the beautiful tail that walked by, happily flicking this way and that. His fingers twitched as he remembered that boy from so long ago, the one that had let him pet his tail – something he 'now' knew was quite rude, but he hadn't known any better back then – and felt sadness about it.

His father had told him that that family was awful, not worth getting to know, but… Masato 'still' wished he hadn't been such a crybaby back then.

Masato didn't even realize it when people eventually started gathering around him, making space in the middle of the room for the dancing that was about to start. As more people came, one of them brushed his tail – something he was 'very' sensitive towards – and he shied backwards, bumping into more people.

Finally, when he stopped getting ping-ponged around, he ended up on the complete opposite side from where he was previously, away from the windows, and he sighed. Great, so the only place without mountains of people, and he didn't even get a view.

Sulking, he backed against a wall, staring out at the crowds of people, feeling himself phase out of everything. Instead, he thought back to his piano and the new song he'd been writing. It was… okay, but it needed 'something'. True, he was young, but Mozart had been a genius of music at his age, and he was determined to get better! Small fingers were no excuse, no matter how much his teacher told him—

"Boring, isn't it?" someone asked him, and it took Masato a second to realize that the person was right beside him, staring at him. "It's boring, right?"

Masato looked beside him and saw another boy staring at him intently. The boy had blue eyes and blond hair that revealed ears with tuffs on the ends and a fluffy tail that was lashing about gently. Masato felt a blush on his cheeks at the sight of the tail. It was so cute.

"You like it?" the boy asked him, the tail swishing about some more, and Masato attempted to turn away. "Do you want to skip out of here?"

Masato looked over, surprised at the suggestion. Skip out? As in… leave? But his father…

"Come on!" the boy said, offering his hand, which Masato took… eventually.

The boy led him through a series of halls before taking them outside. The rain had stopped, but the ground was still damp.

"Are you new around here?" the boy asked, and Masato nodded, unsure if he should say anything or not. The boy seemed quite enthusiastic just having him here. "What's your name?"

"Masato," he offered shyly, and the boy chuckled.

"You don't talk much, do you Masato?" the boy teased, and Masato felt another blush rise on his face, then let out a small, shrill sound as the boy stopped when he wasn't expecting it, the slight decline they were standing on meant unsure footing, and the boy fumbled backwards, sending them rolling down a hill.

By the time they were at the bottom, both of them were howling with laughter, covered with mud and Masato had never had more fun in his life. In fact, until this moment… he hadn't realized that 'this' kind of fun existed.

The other boy smiled at him from his position underneath Masato's body, a position that was… slightly weird now that he thought about it, and his blush appeared again. Even so, he couldn't help the goofy smile on his face.

"My name is Ren," the boy said, his ears perking as his smile brightened.

"Hi," Masato said, his shyness rearing its head once more.

"Do you want to play in the lake?" Ren suggested, pointing over his shoulder at the body of water.

"Well… we 'are' covered in mud," Masato conceded, and the two of them proceeded to peel off their jackets and dive into the water. Instantly, there was a play fight.

Water was spraying 'everywhere', the two boys giggling as they attempted to fill each other's ears with the substance, shaking and quivering as they succeeded and failed.

Hours past before either of them seemed to notice time, both of them crawling onto the shore in shivering puddles of muddy water, neither really caring all that much.

"That was awesome!" Masato crowed and Ren grinned at him, his ears drooping slightly as he yawned and shook, trying to get some of the water out of his ears again.

"We should probably get back, it's pretty late," Ren observed, looking at the night sky.

"Late…?" Masato frowned, then thought of his father and went pale. "Oh no!"

"What?" Ren asked, looking around for some danger that he couldn't see.

"I… I have to go!" Masato yelled, grabbing a jacket off the ground and taking off.

"WAIT!" Ren called after him, but Masato didn't pause in his mad dash for the mansion.

His shoes were soaked through and through – he hadn't taken them off when he'd gone into the lake – so they were probably ruined, and his clothes were destroyed by the mud and the lake water. His father was going to be so disappointed in him!

As he dashed up to the doors, he saw a few people looking around worriedly, and he pushed through them, trailing water on the carefully-maintained marble.

"MASATO!" his father cried, tearing across the room to get to him.

"Father!" Masato replied, running into the man's arms and winding himself around his leg, shivering all the while.

"Why… What… Where… Masato… where have you been? Why are you drenched?" his father asked, obviously too shocked to be angry.

Ren bolted in a second later, one of the jackets in his hand and a look of petulant acceptance on his face. "You took… you took the wrong coat," he stated, holding out Masato's blue jacket that looked black in the dark light.

"Thank you," Masato said, taking his jacket and handing Ren his.

"Jinguji," Masato's father nodded at the young boy, who nodded in return, standing straight and proud under the man's accusing glare. "We'll be taking our leave, now. Thank you for inviting us."

Masato felt every eye on his retreating back, his tail flicking gently under the scrutiny, but it didn't stop him from turning back to see Ren staring at him with helpless frustration written there.

Wanting to leave the other boy with something good to remember, he smiled gently and Ren returned the look, hope written in his blue eyes.

"Father… may I see Ren again?" Masato asked, and his father looked down at him in shocked resignation.

"I'll… see what can be done," he sighed, and Masato turned back to grin at Ren, his tail lashing in anticipation as his ears rose to high points.

Ren looked confused, but his own tail was lashing behind him, the fluffy appendage drying in the air and his ears flickered a second, still full of water, before rising to full height.

Just as he was about to leave the ballroom, he saw a man storm over to Ren, grabbing onto Ren's shoulder and shouting something unintelligible.

A frown plastered itself on Masato's face and he turned forward again, clutching his father's leg and felt awful about Ren's position in there. He wouldn't want to be yelled at in front of room of people. Who was that awful man?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Playing  
**Anime Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama

**Series:** Part 1 of the Kitty!Pri Series.  
**Summary:** New discoveries are made, musical and physical, although neither boy are entirely sure what they're doing, or whether they're even allowed to do it, that won't stop them from trying.  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Ren/Masato  
**WARNING:** This is Anthro, it is NOT fluffy, despite the ears and tails.

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

Masato felt his fingers flow like magic over the keys of the piano, driven on by the saxophone in the background. Ren was passionate in his music, breathtaking as his soul was driven through the pipes of his instrument allowing Masato to compliment the tones and move the beautiful music to a new level.

As the crescendo of the melody they were playing together was met, Masato felt himself breathless and in such anticipation that he felt a blush rise on his face, his tail kinking in confused pleasure.

He continued playing until the end of the song, but when it was over, he felt the absence of music like he might a limb, and he both was grateful and terrified in its wake.

His body felt tight, his limbs were trembling and he felt sweat trailing down his back. His stomach was clenched, his throat dry and his pants were nearly unbearably tight.

"Is… something wrong?" Ren asked, staring at him in confusion as he put his saxophone away.

Masato shook his head, using his hair to cover his eyes as he placed his knees together and squeezed, hoping that whatever the hell it was would go away.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked him, moving close and smiling at him from inches away.

Masato's breath caught, his eyes dashing all over Ren's face as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Uh…" Masato said, his voice breathy and helpless to the strange new sensation he was having.

"Masato…?" Ren trailed off, his own eyes dashing all over Masato's face, looking up to his ears, and then down to his tail.

His tail swished under the look before kinking up again and almost 'reaching' for Ren.

Ren's tail lashed a bit, before reaching out as well. Their tails caught on each other, the boys watching the appendages as they hooked and Masato felt his breath catch, any ability he'd had in respiration failing him.

"Masato…" Ren whispered, reaching out to run his fingers along Masato's face, cupping his cheek and bringing him forward so that their foreheads touched.

"What's… happening?" Masato whispered, his body on fire where Ren was touching him.

Considering that the two of them had had sleepovers more than once, bundled under the same blankets, he couldn't understand why his body was reacting to Ren like this 'now'.

"I'm going to kiss you," Ren whispered, and Masato felt his entire body jerk, his tail wrapping tighter around Ren's for a second as shock made him freeze.

Ren leaned forward, pressing their mouths together and sending Masato's mind straight out the window.

Without his consent, his hand reached up to tangle in Ren's hair, catching on the boy's ears for a second before finding a comfortable position to rest in, yanking Ren until the other boy was pressing him backwards, his body between Masato's legs, keeping him pinned against the hard wood of the piano bench.

Ren's lips were warm, slightly moist from playing the saxophone and absolutely the best thing Masato had ever felt in his… ever. He gasped for breath, giving Ren a new opening and suddenly, Masato knew what Ren 'tasted' like as well, and he never wanted to taste anything else ever again.

Wrapping his legs around Ren's waist instinctively, he kissed him harder and harder, until he was sure that his mouth was going to be bruised from the assault. He felt Ren's hips pressing into his, a warm, hot, hard pressure driving into whatever heat had started tightening his pants a little while ago.

Masato let out a small sound, grinding up into Ren's searching hips, causing the other boy to let out a little growl and Masato answered him with another soft mewl, their lips answering each other's cries as their bodies ground against each other helplessly.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway broke off their kiss and Ren pulled back, Masato realizing what he was doing for the first time and crashed to the ground in his effort to get away from Ren before someone saw.

The footsteps turned into running and Ren's brother burst into the room.

"Ren! Masato! Is everything…?" the other boy stated, panting from the short running distance, only to see Ren reaching down to help Masato from his position on the floor, the boy's lips red and wet from Masato's tongue, his hair destroyed and Masato looking much the same.

The boy froze, his blue eyes wide as saucers.

"Ren… you 'didn't'!" the boy gasped, and Masato curled into himself, feeling exposed and ashamed.

"Get out!" Ren yelled at his brother, who said nothing, but Masato didn't hear any footsteps either. "GET OUT!"

"I'm going to tell dad!" the other boy bellowed and Ren let out a snarling growl.

"If you do, I'm telling him about Naoko!" Ren threatened and his brother paused for a minute, both of them growling in their throats, before he backed off.

When the door closed, Masato curled tighter into himself, not wanting to face reality.

"Masato…" Ren attempted, but Masato curled away from the gently petting fingers. "Masato, come on…"

Masato refused to acknowledge Ren's pleas, desperate to pretend that this entire debacle had never happened. The heat in his pants, the soreness in his lips and the delightful taste of Ren's mouth proved him wrong, however.

"Come on, you can't stay like that, what if one of our fathers' comes in?" Ren pleaded, playing dirty.

Masato growled low in his throat, scuttling away from Ren's helpful hands and using one of the walls to get back to his feet. His knees felt like jelly and his pants were still far too tight, but not as strangling as they had been a few minutes ago.

"I'm… going to go," Masato stated, looking up from under his bangs to see Ren staring at him with his hands clenched onto the piano bench.

"Don't leave when you're so angry with me," Ren asked, his face crumpled, his ears tight against his head and his tail very-nearly curled around his leg.

Masato had been in that position far too many times to pretend he didn't understand. He stepped forward, shakily, nervous, but eventually took the last three steps to close the distance. He reached out and gently took hold of Ren's hand, lacing their fingers.

"Masato…?" Ren looked up at him, something like hope in his eyes.

"I'm your friend, Ren, your best friend!" Masato stated. "I… don't think best friends are supposed to do that."

"Naoko is brother's best friend and they do that all the time," Ren reasoned.

"Naoko is a girl," Masato stated, his tail flicking with his nerves as his ears twitched in confusion. "I thought that girls and boys were supposed to kiss, not…"

Ren looked like he wanted to say something, but his lips pressed tight together instead, his eyes attempting to plead what his talented tongue could not.

"I'll see you later, Ren," Masato stated, not really knowing what else to say. Awkward that nothing had really been addressed, he hesitantly leaned forward, kissing Ren's cheek gently and letting go of his hand, leaving Ren sitting there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Declarations  
**Anime Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama

**Series:** Part 1 of the Kitty!Pri Series.  
**Summary:** In which Masato is naïve, Ren is protective, and lines are drawn.  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Ren/Masato  
**WARNING:** This is Anthro, it is NOT fluffy, despite the ears and tails. INTRODUCTION OF AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER WHO WILL BE IN THE REST OF THE KITTY!PRI SERIES.

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

"What do you want to do?" Masato asked Ren as he excitedly bounced on the other boy's bed, throwing his bag to one end of the room as he giggled and slipped, falling onto his face on the mattress.

Ever since that 'really weird' day in the music room a few months ago, everything had gone back to normal. Ren was just… Ren, and Masato was free to just be Masato.

With school finally coming to an end soon, the two of them were going to have plenty more time to spend together, and as Masato generally went over to Ren's 'every' day after school (when he told his father he was at band practice, but they didn't even 'want' a piano player, so neh!), even more time with his best, and only, friend was greatly looked forward to.

"Hmm… do you want to play a game?" Ren asked, his eyes suddenly lighting up.

Masato nodded eagerly, wondering what sort of fun Ren had planned if it made the other boy light up like that.

"My brother was making this weird thing a few days ago, he called it a… 'scavenger hunt', and he offered to let me play!" Ren said, and Masato thought about it for a few seconds.

"'Scavenger'…? Like… garbage? We have to hunt garbage?" Masato felt his nose wrinkle, his ears twitching in dislike as his tail lashed and then curled around his leg in discomfort.

"No… it's like, hunting things! Like, he puts stuff out there, gives us a list, and we have to find it," Ren said, and Masato thought about it for a second.

Suddenly, Ren was in his face and Masato felt that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach again.

"Sounds like fun, right?" the other boy said, smiling like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"A-ah…" Masato nodded, too afraid of doing or saying anything more, as it would bring them 'way' too close for comfort.

"Well, come on, then!" Ren said, pulling back as he grabbed his hand with a strange expression on his face.

Ren's brother was weird. He was always in his room, studying, or out with his best friend, Naoko. Masato had met Naoko a few times and she was nice enough, snooty, but nice. She seemed to think he was cute and Ren was a jerk, so it sometimes made for some amusing moments.

When they pushed open the door to his brother's room, Masato blushed as he saw him and Naoko kissing by the bed.

"Oi!" Ren shouted, getting their attention and making his brother curse under his breath.

"What do you want, brat? Oh! Look, it's Masa-chan!" Naoko cooed, running over to scoop Masato away from Ren.

Masato grinned as he was spun around by such a pretty girl. She pet his tail lightly, which he allowed because she let him pet her beautiful, fluffy tail too.

"Let go of him!" Ren howled, looking like he was about to attack.

"Nuh uh… I'm gonna keep him," Naoko teased, sitting down on the bed and pulling Masato in her lap, nuzzling his cheek lightly and then his ears.

Masato giggled at the weird feeling, not understanding why Ren was so upset. All those old ladies did this to him all the time. At least Naoko was pretty! Maybe Ren was jealous? But Ren always had all the pretty girls at dances trying to get his attention, so Masato just wrapped his arms around Naoko's neck and hugged her tightly.

Ren snarled, turning a rather nasty shade of red as he watched them, and Masato started to feel bad. Ren didn't look jealous, he looked… hurt.

Masato stopped smiling and playing with Naoko's tail, reaching up to kiss her on the cheek and then squirmed out of her grasp. He walked back over to Ren, who reached out for him immediately, hugging him tightly and glaring at Naoko threatening.

"You should learn to share," Naoko pouted and waved at Masato, who giggled and waved back.

"Mine," Ren snapped at her, nipping at Masato's ears in warning.

"Hey!" Masato objected, but didn't shift out of Ren's protective grasp.

He didn't really understand why Ren did this, but he allowed it because Ren's tail was prettier than Naoko's, although he 'really' liked Naoko's black tail too. They were both so fluffy!

"What do you want?" Ren's brother sighed at the two of them, looking both irritated and embarrassed, pushing his glasses up his nose in an unconscious motion of nerves.

Masato's dad taught him all about unconscious motions and how they gave you away, though Masato didn't really understand it yet. Wasn't it okay for people to know that you're unhappy? Didn't that let them know that you needed help?

"Are you okay, big brother?" Masato asked Ren's brother, not understanding Naoko's little squeal of delight or why Ren just seemed to tighten his grasp around him.

"I'm… I'll be fine," he stammered, earning another little squeal from Naoko as she grabbed onto Ren's older brother, hugging him tightly against her and biting his ear.

"Mine," she challenged Ren, grinning with a nasty look in her face, kind of like: 'I have something you'll never have.'

"Can we play your stupid scavenger hunt?" Ren snapped, and Masato felt like he was being involved in some sort of fight he 'really' didn't understand.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun!" Masato said, seconds before Ren's brother had been about to say something. His ears flattened at the 'look' that Ren's brother gave him and he lowered his eyes apologetically.

"Don't be so mean to Masa-chan," Naoko scolded her boyfriend, nipping at his ears in warning as the boy snarled at her, but then sighed and had a pinched look to his face.

"Fine, if you'll leave, I'll let you play," Ren's brother stated, and Ren nodded against Masato's hair.

"Ooo, can I help?" Naoko asked, earning a wary glance from both brothers and clapping praise from Masato.

"Yes, please!" Masato cheered and Naoko winked at him conspiratorially.

"We'll go hide everything, go back to your room," Ren's brother ordered, earning an eye roll from Ren and an eager nod from Masato.

Masato grabbed Ren's hand, dragging him back to his own room with enthusiasm.

"Yaaay! Naoko is helping!" Masato said as he skipped along the halls, dragging a much-less-enthusiastic Ren behind him.

"Masato…" Ren started to ask as they were back in his room. "Do you like… Naoko?"

Masato turned, letting go of Ren's hand and frowned. "Ah… well, sure! She's really, really pretty and her tail is fluffy and she's nice to me and she's always teasing you and your brother," he reasoned.

"Oh," Ren's ears fell, his tail seeming to hide behind him as his ears twitched, the blond tuffs on the ends eventually being hidden beneath the fluff of his hair.

"What's wrong?" Masato didn't understand. He stepped forward, grabbing both of Ren's hands and holding them tightly.

"N-nothing," Ren stated, looking away as his ears flattened even more against his head.

"…" Masato stared at his friend in confusion, holding his hands tighter and worrying his lip. "Naoko's tail isn't as pretty as yours…"

Ren looked up at that, his ears twitching again as his eyes widened. "And her eyes aren't a pretty colour either… I like yours better. A-and, and… and I like you better too, Ren. You're my best friend, and I love you!"

Ren seemed floored, staring at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open and ears now pointed skyward.

"You'll always be the prettiest, Ren," Masato assured his friend, kissing his cheek and smiling.

Ren smiled at him too, a soft blush on his cheeks as he pulled Masato tighter, hugging him so tight that Masato could barely breathe, but he didn't complain, he just hugged back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Differing Paths  
**Anime Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama

**Series:** Part 1 of the Kitty!Pri Series.  
**Summary:** Not everything lasts, and not all childhood relationships are meant to extend into teenage years, especially when you're in love with your best friend.  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Ren/Masato  
**WARNING:** This is Anthro, it is NOT fluffy, despite the ears and tails. INTRODUCTION OF AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER WHO WILL BE IN THE REST OF THE KITTY!PRI SERIES.

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

If Ren had known getting Masato to kiss him was so easy, he would have suggested 'playing house' a looong time ago.

As it was, Masato was panting beneath him, his cheeks flushed red as his ears waved around wildly, as though unable to tell which direction to point, and his tail was curled around Ren's invitingly, practically begging Ren to just pin him down and… do stuff to him.

Ren still wasn't quite sure how the whole 'doing stuff to Masato' thing was supposed to work, but he was beginning to understand that it was different from the stuff that his older brother did with Naoko.

"R-Ren!" Masato gasped as Ren licked up the other boy's ear, and then slightly on the inside rim.

Masato's little pants and noises were making him so freaking… uncomfortable, and his pants were weird and he 'really' didn't understand what was going on, but he 'wanted', oh GOD, he 'wanted'.

"Move back," Ren asked, kissing Masato's cheek.

Masato glared at Ren petulantly, his lips so tempting in their little pout.

"Why do I get to be the girl? You have longer hair, and you're 'much' prettier than I am," Masato sulked.

Ren smirked as he pushed Masato backwards, his fingers tingling as they accidentally slid under Masato's shirt, rubbing against his stomach lightly. Masato hissed at the feeling, his head tossing to the side, exposing his throat.

If Masato made all those noises when Ren kissed his ear, then what about…?

Leaning forward, he laved his tongue along Masato's throat, sucking on it lightly and taking advantage of Masato's distraction to leave a small mark there.

Masato made a few pleading sounds under his breath, grabbing onto his hair and bringing him back so that he could kiss him desperately – Ren wasn't objecting.

"I think you should stop…?" Masato requested, his voice confused and his body limp in Ren's grasp. Ren still felt like a spring, but he didn't want to push Masato further than he already had, especially if he wanted to do this again… and again… and again…

"Are you okay?" Ren asked as he sat up, helping Masato sit up and straightening out his clothes as well.

It was well into summer now, the days longer and their time uncompromised. They were both going to music camp in a few weeks, although given their different studies, Masato was going to a more classical-based camp, while Ren was going to something more along the lines of American jazz music.

"I'm fine," Masato assured him, looking at him with a 'look' that said he was being too protective again.

Ren smiled at his friend and backed off. He sat up and offered a hand to Masato, who smiled back, took his hand, and stood up.

At first, Masato had a difficult time getting his footing and very nearly fell into him again, but Ren caught him and there was a 'really' awkward moment where they were 'so close' that Ren could feel Masato's breath on his lips. Masato's cheeks lit up like they were on fire, but he didn't move.

Ren wanted to move down, he wanted to close the distance… he didn't know 'why' he wanted to do this with Masato so badly, he just knew that he did. He loved his best friend, he wanted his best friend, and he felt like he'd die without Masato around him constantly. His fingers tugged Masato closer, so that they were pressed together, but Ren still didn't kiss him.

Did Masato want him? Was he completely alone in his feelings?

Masato's breath caught, his eyes widening as his tongue swiped over his lips, wetting them and making a tempting target.

He felt the first gentle tug of Masato's fingers like a phantom pull, the daze in Masato's eyes looking nearly hypnotizing as Masato made a soft mewling sound and went up on his tip-toes to press their mouths together gently.

Masato kissed him.

Ren laced his fingers into Masato's hair, returning the kiss and tearing another one of those beautiful sounds from Masato's lips.

"Ren," Masato gasped, his hand twisting the material of Ren's shirt in its desperate grasp. "Are we still playing house?"

Ren didn't know how to take that, whether it meant that Masato just kissed him because he thought they were still playing, or whether Masato had kissed him just because and was trying to use that as an excuse. Damnit.

A cough from the door alerted them to another's presence, and the two boys flew to opposite sides of the room like lightening.

Ren turned to see Naoko's smirking face at the door, where she was leaning against the doorframe. He felt a growl building in his throat, suddenly hating that he was so far from Masato. He'd rather have the other boy in his arms when that bitch was here.

"Well, Ren-chan, now I know why you're so protective of poor Masa-chaaaan," Naoko cooed and made to step over to the slightly-cowering Masato.

Masato's ears were flat against his head, his tail wrapped around his leg and Ren could swear that he saw the beginnings of tears in those expressive eyes.

Ren made a soft sound in the back of his throat and ran to his best friend, every urge in his body saying 'protect, comfort', and he couldn't do that if Naoko got there first.

"Get away from him," Ren snarled at her, grabbing Masato and hugging him tightly.

Masato didn't seem to know what to do, but he eventually grabbed hold of Ren's shirt, squeezing his hand tightly while hiding his face in Ren's hair.

Naoko paused, staring at them both with a nasty expression on her face. "You do realize that, when your parents find out, you'll never be allowed to see each other again, right boys?" she stated, and Ren's chest tightened.

"B-but we w-were just playing h-house," Masato whimpered, exposing his tear-streaked face for a second, even though Ren wished that Masato would just cover his goddamned ears and ignore the horrible bitch.

"Aww, baby, and I know that. I understand, but your father's just going to—"

"Shut up!" Ren commanded, glaring at the woman with every fiber of his being.

She laughed at him with that musical laugh of hers, and Ren felt his tail puff in fury.

"What's he gonna do?" Masato asked, looking at her like she had all the answers in the world, even as he clung to Ren's chest.

"He's going to hate you, Masa-chan. He's going to kick you out of the family," she stated, and Ren felt the moment that Masato seemed to realize something.

"…Did you know?" Masato asked, hiding his face in Ren's face again, as though to stop the inevitable truth from his own ears.

As it was, the small, blue triangles were hiding in his hair, pressed so flat to his head that he wouldn't even be able to see them if it wasn't for their slight trembling.

Ren swallowed, panicked and trapped.

"You knew," Masato sniffed. "And you made me do it anyway."

"Masato…" Ren said, gently touching his friend's shoulder, even as Masato jerked away from his hands like he'd slapped him.

"NO!" Masato yelled at him, face red and tears running down his face again.

"Oh, poor baby, come here…" Naoko cooed, and Ren felt his soul shatter when Masato ran into her arms instead, allowing her to wrap her fluffy fucking tail around 'his' best friend, his… his 'something'.

"Masato!" Ren yelled after him, and was greeted with nothing but that superior smirk of Naoko's.

"C'mon, sweetheart, let's get you some ice cream," Naoko said, petting Masato's ears gently as she stole his best friend right out from under him.

"Y-you can't do this!" Ren screamed after her, following them, trying to get Masato's attention. "Masato!"

"Ren… can you go away, please?" Masato asked, his voice broken and full of tears.

Ren felt his stomach twist and it hurt 'so badly' that he felt like he was going to throw up. As it was, he had to hold onto the wall for support.

"I… I hate you," Ren gasped, tears rushing to his eyes as he stared at Naoko. "I absolutely HATE YOU!"

"Aww, pumpkin, the feeling is mutual," Naoko told him, petting his ears as though to rub it in, and took Masato down to the kitchens.

Ren collapsed to the ground, sobs shaking his body in great, heaving amounts. He'd never cried so hard in his life, except 'maybe' when he found that tape from his mother.

He was going to share that with Masato today, right when Naoko had come in. Speaking of Naoko… why the hell had she been in his room in the first place?

Feeling fury replacing the helpless hatred in him, he tore to his feet and ran down the hallway into his brother's room.

"BASTARD!" Ren screamed, knowing he must have looked like a mess, and knowing it deeper when his brother looked at him with actual 'compassion' in his eyes.

His red-haired sibling rose from his desk, rushing over to actually 'reach' for him, but Ren shoved his hands away.

"YOU SENT HER THERE!" Ren accused, pointing at his brother.

"What are you talking about? Ren? What's going on! Why… is everything okay? Where's Masato?" his brother asked, and Ren snarled at him, clawing at his concern like a wild animal.

"SHE HAPPENED! THAT FUCKING BITCH STOLE HIM!" Ren screamed, not caring who heard at this point.

"Ren… Ren!" his brother attempted to grab his arm, but Ren fought back. As it was, they ended up in a mild tussle, but his brother, who was older, bigger and stronger, pinned him down. "Ren, calm the fuck down. Tell me what's wrong."

"Masato…!" Ren whimpered, hating himself for being too weak to tell Masato the truth, hating Naoko for beating him to it, and now hating his brother for being a stupid jackass.

"What about Masato?" he asked, his hold lessening as it was obvious Ren was too upset to fight back.

"She took him!" Ren insisted.

"You keep saying that. What's going on?" his brother asked, concern lacing his words as his eyebrows laced together.

"Naoko… she took Masato…" Ren sniffled, obviously torn up.

"Oh…" his brother's eyes widened as he gained an inkling of what was going on.

Ren saw all the thoughts running through the older boy's face as though they were written in book and he felt hope rising within him.

"I… I told her not to interfere… shit," his brother sighed, irritation leaking into every pore of his body. "What the hell is her problem?"

Ren grabbed hold of his brother's arm tightly.

"C-can you get her to go away?" Ren begged, thinking that, maybe, if she was gone, Masato might come back.

He didn't need to kiss Masato, he could just… be there. He liked Masato even if he couldn't touch him, and he would be 'destroyed' without Masato there. He… he 'wanted' him, not just for his lips, but because he 'loved' him. He'd be happy with Masato just there, smiling at him.

"I'll… I'll talk to her," his sibling promised, running a hand over Ren's ears like Naoko had, but he did it with gentle strokes, obviously caring rather than malicious.

…

The next day, Ren heard his brother tell their father that he and Naoko were 'taking a break' from each other, and 'exploring other options', and Ren felt that malicious wave of glee rise within him again. It served her right for screwing with their family.

His brother emerged from their father's room to see him standing there and he sighed, stepping over to him and offering him a hand.

Ren stared at it like it was a foreign object for a second before cautiously putting his own hand within it.

His brother nodded at him and walked him down the hallway. "I talked to Naoko and Masato yesterday. Masato… won't be returning before your summer camp," his brother told him, and Ren felt the words like another kick to his gut, his hand tightening desperately around his brother's. That 'couldn't' be all there was to it, there 'had' to be more!

Silence reigned as they walked farther, bypassing both their rooms and moving into the gardens.

"Ren, you know that father is sick, right?" his brother said, and Ren felt the tension in the air the same way that he could smell the aroma of freshly-blooming flowers.

"Yes," Ren said, his voice barely carrying.

"And you know that, as the firstborn, I will inherit his business, his will," his brother went on, and Ren tensed up further.

"Yes," he agreed again, the sound coming out so softly that even 'he' could barely hear it.

"Ren… I cannot allow you to continue this relationship with Masato. It would be fine if you were already married, or in another relationship… and you were together besides which, but I cannot allow you to continue on as though Masato will be the solid of your life," his brother attempted to explain, pushing his glasses up on his nose in a motion of frustration. "Much in the same way that I cannot marry Naoko as she is… not of the right kind of mannerisms to be allowed into the business that we conduct."

"She's also a cow," Ren muttered, his heart and soul stinging from his brother's words, tears running down his face as his hand clenched tightly in his elder brother's.

"There is that," his brother snickered, although Ren happened to know that his brother 'enjoyed' the fact that Naoko was a cow, as much as Ren couldn't understand it. "Ren, I… I do not understand being attracted to other males, but I 'can' understand love, and wanting to be with that person. Masato is… very young and very naïve. He has not grown up in our world, and he will not understand the complications that will come with being a lover on the side, and will probably not understand it for quite some time. Until then, it is your responsibility to uphold our family. Do you understand?"

Ren stared at his brother, his face crushed and his hand limp. "I understand."

"I'm so sorry, Ren," his brother said, unlinking their hands so that he could hug him. Ren froze in the embrace, not used to being touched by anyone but Masato.

Ren placed his hand awkwardly on his brother's back, and then stared at his red-haired sibling as he pulled away. Once more, he pushed the rim of his glasses up his nose and offered Ren a small smile.

"Find the right girl, Ren. She's going to be more important at the moment – someone who will accept you, love you, and that you can still keep Masato for yourself. If you can bear it, help him find the same… if not, then let him go," his brother sighed, ruffling Ren's hair lightly.

"Are you still going to marry… her?" Ren asked as his brother walked away, the question important for some reason.

His brother didn't answer, merely kept walking.

Ren sat in the gardens for the next few hours, until one of the servants came and brought him inside for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Life Lessons  
**Anime Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama

**Series:** Part 1 of the Kitty!Pri Series.  
**Summary:** Once Ren was gone, Masato was left on his own for better or for worse.  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Ren/Masato  
**WARNING:** This is Anthro, it is NOT fluffy, despite the ears and tails. INTRODUCTION OF AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER WHO WILL BE IN THE REST OF THE KITTY!PRI SERIES.

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

It had been a few months since Masato had seen Ren, outside of the brief glimpses he'd gotten of his friend at the music camp they'd both gone to. The longer he was away, the less it hurt, but the less he felt, just in general.

People would smile at him, and he couldn't bring himself to smile back. After awhile, people stopped smiling, and Masato stopped caring.

He'd go to the parties, he gained another year to his ever-growing list, and he started focusing more and more on working towards a goal… any goal, something, anything to get rid of the aching he felt.

After everything, he looked it up on the computers at school, what he and Ren were doing. He looked it up in the form of history, life-accounts and, perhaps most importantly, his own family. He'd asked his father about 'homosexuals', and had received an odd look for his troubles, but mostly he'd been given an account of his cousin, a homosexual, who had been removed from the family tree.

Masato hadn't known about his cousin, and he didn't want to 'be' his cousin. He was happy here, with his mother and father, studying music and academics and moving on with his life… but… he missed Ren.

He missed Ren's smiles and his jokes and his bad attempts at playing the piano, and he missed Ren's songs and laughter and the way that Ren started to trick him into situations where they were closer.

Had Ren… loved him?

He wanted to ask, no, he 'needed' to ask, but he wasn't brave enough. Ren was always the brave one, the one who'd inspired him to be better, greater, and without his friend to inspire him, Masato felt too scared to ask those words, to move on.

So he kept Ren alive in his heart, remembering the good times and pretending that they were still talking.

More months past, then a year, and then Masato learnt about a few more things. He learned about kissing from an insecure, but forward girl at school who thought he was cute. They'd dated for a few weeks, but Masato felt she couldn't compare to Ren and broke it off, not meaning to hurt her, but knowing that he had.

He learned about how to kiss men from one of the more shy boys in gym class, who'd forced himself on Masato after class one day. At first, Masato had been scared, but when the boy had kissed him again, gentler, as though realizing that Masato wasn't going to fight him or bite him, Masato found himself comparing the kiss to Ren and he just… fell into it.

It started becoming a regular thing, with the boy taking Masato and kissing him breathless throughout the entire lunch period. Masato weirdly felt it preferable to his girlfriend… he couldn't even remember her name, even though they were still in the same class.

One day, the boy asked him a question, a question that Masato 'knew' was going to make every difference: "Can we go… y'know, farther?"

Masato hadn't known what to say. He didn't know how to act, or what to do, so he shook his head, flushed and confused, and the boy had backed off with a disappointed look on his face.

"Okay," he'd said, and Masato had returned to his position of bliss, being kissed and manhandled against the locker room's door.

It took a few weeks for everything to spiral out of control, the boy pushing Masato just a bit too far, and Masato letting him because he didn't know any better. The boy stroked his tail, brushing at the base and driving him wild. He hadn't known what he was doing as his hand had done the same to his partner, stroking him and bringing them both to shuddering, panting climax.

When he'd emerged from the locker room, his pants wet and his face flushed in shame and embarrassment, he didn't know if he felt disgusted or happy or… sad, or what.

As it was, the semesters changed and Masato didn't see the boy again. He didn't know how he felt about that, either.

It wasn't until a few weeks after the new term that he saw Ren again. They saw each other periodically at parties, although with his father's words still ringing in his ears, Masato avoided Ren like the plague.

At 'that' party, with 'those' people, however… Masato nearly snapped.

Ren had had a girl on both arms, whispering words into their ears as the girls had laughed and giggled and pretended like Ren was the best thing that had every happened to them. They chattered and flirted and the party was small enough that Masato couldn't seem to get far enough away.

Everywhere he turned, there was Ren with his gorgeous face, that perfect hair and those graceful hands, playing with their tails and fluffing their ears, occasionally even nipping them in full view of other people. Masato had felt rage rise in him, rage and shame that he could even still be harbouring feelings for someone who so obviously didn't give a shit about him.

Suddenly, he regretted not going all the way with the boy in the locker room. While it was true that he didn't really know the other boy, it didn't mean that he'd felt any less passion for their acts. Obviously Ren hadn't bothered saving himself for Masato, what the hell made Masato think that he had to save himself for that jerk?

"Masato, it's so good to see you!" someone said, and Masato turned his flushed, miserable face to see Naoko, her smile so bright and slightly apologetic, her arm wrapped around the wincing, obviously uncomfortable limb of Ren's brother.

Masato nodded at them, then turned to Naoko with a confusing smattering of emotions running through him: hate, respect, caring and loathing in the same breath.

"How are you, Naoko-chan, Jinguji-san?" he asked.

Ren's brother seemed to deflate at his politeness and Masato felt a rise of triumph. Fuck him, fuck them all. The Jingujis could rot in hell.

"Oh, we're doing just wonderful!" Naoko said, reaching out to latch onto his arm and petting his tail subtly in the process. "Still as cute as ever, Masa-chan, and your tail! Oh, my, how lovely it's grown!"

Masato couldn't help the twist of his lips into a smirk, or the blush on his face. "T-thank you, yours is quite lovely as well," Masato admitted, both wanting and not wanting to run his hand along the fluffy mass, afraid that it would remind him too much of Ren's.

"Have you heard, Masa-chan? We're engaged now!" Naoko stated, showing off her ring and making Masato's stomach clench. It was beautiful and showy, exactly like the woman that it would forever grace the finger of.

"Congratulations," he said, smiling as much as he was able to.

She looked at him with her usual smile for a few seconds, before the smile faded into something almost wistful, sad even. She ran her hand along his ear, which twitched under her soft fingers, and led him to the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" she asked, and Masato merely nodded, falling into the steps as he'd always been taught. "How have you been, Masato? Really?"

Masato felt like vomiting. He didn't know how to answer that, whether he could be polite, or whether there was even anything worth mentioning. What was there in his life even worth talking about? The boy in the locker room, the one that he didn't even remember the name of, or maybe the fact that his heart was still being torn out of his chest every time he heard one of those damned harpies on Ren's arm squealing about whatever comments Ren had made about their beauty that moment?

"I'm… doing…" Masato breathed and faced her with the same face smile she always graced him with. "I'm doing well."

"You're lying," she said, but her smile was back as he spun her and he oddly felt better with her accusation and subsequent laugh. "You're lying and you're horrible at it."

"Thank you," Masato's lips twitched under the strange barrage of her words. "I think."

"And I'll have you know that Ren has never had a thought without you in it," she told him, and Masato very nearly fell out of the dance, losing steps until she guided him back into position. "He's still waiting for you."

Masato tripped, but she caught him once more. His ears flattened as he attempted to ignore the sound of chuckles around him, people probably thinking that he was so flustered at dancing with such a gorgeous woman, not knowing the real story.

"Why are… why are you telling me this?" he asked, his voice a lot more broken than he'd wanted it to be.

"Because I had no right to spoil your fairytale," she told him, pulling him to the side of the floor where they wouldn't interrupt other couples and kissing his cheek lightly. "I'm so sorry, Masato."

Masato's eyes were huge, tears gathering in them as his tail lashed and his ears twitched madly, unsure of what emotion to fall on and flailing in their desperation to reach some sort of conclusion.

She ran her fingers over his ears lightly before sighing and turning away, looking just as put-out as Masato felt, her own ears twitching with her tail curling around her dress, probably looking to comfort her.

"I don't understand," Masato told her, and she gave him another look that was part pity and part desolation.

"It wasn't my place to tell you that, you would have figured it out eventually, I just… I have no excuse, Masato. I ruined your friendship with Ren, and I'm sorry. I…" she trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes as she attempted to put on her brave face again. "I'm going to go back… to my fiancé. You should talk to him, eventually."

She left him standing there, against the wall, with Ren in full view. Ren looked brilliant, like a lantern in the darkness. The girls surrounding him acted as glasses, making his flames untouchable, and Masato couldn't bear to stare at him any more.

Turning, he walked back to his father and touched the man's elbow.

"Father, may I take my leave?" he asked, and his father looked concerned for a moment, but nodded, and Masato bowed before turning to the door.

He had called his driver as he was leaving, when he was clear of the chaotic noise, and was just waiting for him when he heard the crunch of gravel behind him.

He didn't want to turn, didn't want to see what sort of other surprises were in store for him. He knew that he must look a sight, with his ears drooping and his tail curled around his leg like some sort of toddler, but he couldn't 'help' it, he didn't know what to do. He needed some time to himself.

"Masato…"

The word was lightning down his spine and his ears perked up at the sound, his tail tensing around his leg before lashing behind him in a mix of emotions. He wrapped his arms around himself, his ears drooping again, but his tail continuing in its desperate lashing.

"Masato, can I talk to you, please?"

Masato turned away, his ears flattening against his head, but his damned tail just twitched, inviting him as much as he didn't want it to.

"Just… come to my house? Next Saturday."

Masato's head lowered as he saw his car coming and he started forward, hoping to avoid any contact at this moment. He had 'no' idea what he was capable of when he was so obviously unsettled.

The crunching of gravel quickly turned into faster steps and Masato felt a thrill of fear. He was running!

Unfurling his arms, he bolted to the car himself, desperation making him break his cool visage. He didn't want to see Ren! He didn't!

"MASATO!" the other boy bellowed, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

Masato stared up at Ren with tears in his eyes, some already trailing down his cheeks. Ren was… beautiful and wonderful and his hand felt like fire, still, against his arm. He wanted to curl into Ren's chest and pretend like the past two years hadn't happened. He wanted to just… bury himself in Ren and never leave.

He must have made some sort of sound, as Ren leaned forward as though to kiss him. Masato's hands came up, protecting his face before he even registered that he was moving.

"Come see me," Ren asked again, hand still on his arm.

Masato shook his head, not wanting to be put in that position.

"Please, Masato… come see me," Ren insisted.

"Let me go," Masato said, attempting to force Ren's hand off as he turned to open the door to the car.

"Masato," Ren insisted, his voice sounding so… hurt, so broken, and Masato whimpered softly in his throat, responding to that pain.

"Okay…" Masato agreed.

"Okay?" Ren insisted, and Masato turned to his old friend, staring him in the eye as he nodded. Ren let out a deep breath and smiled at him, backing off to allow Masato entry into the car.

The next day, Masato spent the entire morning and afternoon in his room, smothered in blankets and refusing to leave. It wasn't until his father came into the room bearing lunch that Masato even realized how long he'd been there.

"Things have… not been well, Masato," his father stated, and Masato couldn't argue. "I feel that it may be best if we were to leave here, move into the country to give you a different environment."

Masato twitched, his tail giving a half-hearted jump on the bed, but otherwise he felt… nothing. Not sadness, not happiness, just… empty.

"We will be leaving this weekend," his father stated, placing the food down on the bed beside him. "Pack anything necessary, the rest will be stored here until we return."

"Will I be attending school there?" Masato asked, his hand tightening on the blankets.

"You will not. I have hired a private tutor for you," his father corrected him.

"And my music?" Masato insisted, staring after his father in desperation.

"…You will be permitted to continue your studies while we are there. In fact, I believe that there are quite a few adepts who live in that area – geniuses of the craft, you might say," his father stated, a small smile on his face.

Masato recognized the offer for what it was – his father had decided on this area so that Masato would be able to further his studies, as well as continue in his pursuit of music – and smiled at the older man.

"I'll have my things ready," Masato agreed, bowing slightly to his father. "How long will we be there?"

"No longer than a year," his father waved off. "It's just a break, but we will need to return the city before long."

Masato bowed to his father as the man left before turning to his meal and eating with enthusiasm.

The next day at school, he found the boy from the locker room again.

"Can you… teach me?" Masato asked as they snuck away during lunch period.

"Teach you what?" he'd asked, his soft features twisted in confusion.

"Ah… that is… can we go farther?" Masato amended, knowing that he was blushing.

The boy looked surprised for a second, and then visibly happy.

Masato felt nothing at the fact that this would likely be one of the last times he ever saw the boy, or at the fact that he hadn't told the other.

That week, Masato learnt what it meant to be a lover, and he enjoyed it. The feather-light touches, the deep, and soothing pain that ached and then grew into pleasure, the two feelings complimenting each other, making him dizzy with their power.

The boy was utterly infatuated with him, Masato could tell as the two of them continued at it, exploring each other's bodies in the brief hour of lunches, and even after school on Thursday and Friday. Masato still couldn't recall his name, even though he'd helped him through one of the most awkward times of his life.

He hadn't said goodbye when he left on Friday, and he didn't tell Ren that he wasn't coming.

They would understand, eventually, as Masato had.

The country was beautiful. There were trees and flowers everywhere, beauty in every movement, and Masato felt himself taken by some of the artisans in the village that they lived just off of. Sometimes, when his mother would take him to town, Masato would talk to some of the locals and became interested in their art styles.

Sooner rather than later, he was set up with an art instructor who also specialized in calligraphy, something that Masato had a natural talent for.

Within a few months, he'd all but forgotten about Ren and the other boy, obsessing with his new studies, his advanced piano, and further, this new art form. Still, he kept his academic studies up as well, getting together with a few other students to study occasionally.

It was in those students that he ended up meeting a girl with an infectious laugh, a fondness for music and art, and further, dance. She let him watch her a few times and she'd taken his breath away.

"Teach me?" he'd asked her, finally, and she had nodded and led him through a few simple exercises, until he got some of the movements down, and then he started dancing with her.

Eventually, his father took notice of this new pursuit as well and bought him lessons along with his new friend, so that they could dance together.

When Masato was about to leave, to head back to the city, she took him aside and kissed him softly, like a feather running across his lips.

"That was my first kiss," she told him, and Masato had smiled, running a hand down her ears gently and kissing her again, showing her what a first kiss 'should' look like.

When he left, he never saw her again.

The city was… the city. He didn't return to his old school, his father hiring more tutors for him so that Masato could focus on other things, more important things, like music and dancing and… and 'being' something.

"Father… I want to study music," Masato declared, his nose on the ground, his face sprouting sweat and his body shaking under his father's merciless silence.

"Music is not where you are destined to be, Masato," his father told him, and Masato felt tears bite his eyes.

"But father… you are still young, as am I. Please, father, one year! There is a school that… it's special, and if I don't make it in a year, I will forever give it up," Masato declared. "Please, it's what I want more than anything!"

His father had scoffed at that, leaving the room and Masato on the ground in his helpless little pile.

He wanted it. He wanted to make music like he wanted to see Ren again, like he wanted to go back to dancing in the country, like he wanted life to make 'sense'.

Masato went to a few more parties before his father had made his decision, often times wowing the crowds with how much he'd grown, even talking to a few of the girls at the parties, and always ignoring the Jingujis.

Ren's father had died, his brother was now the head of the family and had married Naoko, but they never tried talking to him again, and he never pushed for it.

Instead he danced with everyone who asked him, upholding the family's name and charming those he could, even though he rarely put much effort into it. His looks alone seemed to allow for women to want to meet him and he was agreeable enough that they sometimes stuck around.

Masato went on a few dates, but mostly kept to himself. His father noticed, eventually, and pulled him aside.

"You want to go to this school," his father stated, and Masato nodded, standing tall and proud before the man that he admired most on the planet. "And you will continue on with the family business, despite any success or failures that you find there?"

"I will attend the school for a year. Should I be successful, I ask for your allowance to continue my studies while I am on the road. When the time is right, I will take over the family's assets," Masato declared and his father placed a hand on his head.

"I don't agree with your path, but I will allow you this, for 'one year', Masato, and only one year," his father stated, and Masato shuddered under that promise, but nodded his head.

"Thank you, father," Masato said, tears of both relief and… something else in his eyes.

"Go, pack your things. I have signed you up, early registration starts tomorrow," his father informed him and Masato's heart froze and then jump started.

"Thank you, father!" he whispered, bowing deeply and turning to head for his room.

Finally, something was going 'right', and he felt the slightest of smiles on his lips at the idea of going to this school, of the doors it could open or the things he might experience. Naturally, he would have to keep up with his other studies while there, but the chance to really, truly study music and make something of himself with his favourite pastime? It was… it was a fairytale, his chance for that fairytale that Naoko was talking about.

His hand clenched at his side as a smile blossomed onto his face for the first time in months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Learning Backwards  
**Anime Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama

**Series:** Part 1 of the Kitty!Pri Series.  
**Summary:** In order to move on with his life, Ren must change. He has to learn new things, act in different ways, all so that he stands a chance to stay with the one who inspires his heart.  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Ren/Masato  
**WARNING:** This is Anthro, it is NOT fluffy, despite the ears and tails. INTRODUCTION OF AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER WHO WILL BE IN THE REST OF THE KITTY!PRI SERIES.

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

"He's never coming back."

It was the first thing she'd said to him when her and his brother got back together, but… it was different.

She looked at him with pity, with… apology, and Ren stared at her with contempt, feeling his emotions flooding his body. His ears were in tight points, his tail lashing and slightly poofed with his rage.

"It's been three months, Ren. He hasn't been to a single party, and I haven't heard of him doing anything other than school and music. You need to move on," Naoko sighed.

"Why are 'you' the one that's here?" he snapped at her, tempted to throw the phone that he'd had glued to his hand for the last three months at her face.

"Because your brother is busy taking over your father's company and I have something to atone for, so I may as well do it by making you face reality," Naoko stated, coming into his room whether or not he fucking wanted her to.

"I really, really hate you," he informed her as she sat down and she rolled her eyes at him.

"That's because you're twelve and you don't understand hate yet," she stated, patting his head but avoiding his ears.

He swatted at her hand, not really understanding what the fuck she was doing here.

"I understand hate enough to know that I 'really' don't like you," Ren declared.

"And I thought that I hated you too, but I learned better," she shrugged, grabbing onto the phone and tossing it onto the bed.

"HEY!" Ren raged, then whimpered as she grabbed hold of one of his ears and yanked him out of the room. "OW! OW! FUCK, LET GO!"

"First things first, punk, stop swearing," she stated, and Ren let out another small whimper of pain. "You're in the presence of a lady, so curb your tongue."

"Like he—AH! FUCK! STOP IT! JEEZ!" Ren gasped as she dug her nails into his ears and forced him to move faster. "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY!"

"No more swearing?" she asked, and Ren nodded miserably, attempting to flick his ears out of her grasp. "Much better."

"Why are you dragging me outside?" Ren asked as she finally let his ears go and he sulkily followed her to where one of his family's cars was waiting out front of the house.

"Because you're going to come down to the local jewelry parlors to help me pick out my engagement ring," she informed him, and Ren froze. "Oh, your brother didn't tell you? He proposed to me today, but he didn't have a ring because he's not an idiot and he realized that he has horrible taste."

"…So why am I coming?" Ren mumbled as he folded himself into the car, the closing of the door feeling like a guillotine crashing down on his neck.

Naoko pressed her lips together and folded her hands in her lap, her fluffy tail swishing strangely as her ears drooped. She took a deep breath and stared intently at Ren, her eyes so intense that he almost opened the door to flee, even when the car started to move.

"Ren, I hated you," she said, her voice sincere and tight. Ren's eyes widened, knowing this but still feeling the words like a kick in his stomach. "But I hated you for the wrong reasons. I was jealous that your brother loved you and that he spent so much time making sure that you were okay."

"Wait, wait… is this some sort of confession?" Ren scoffed, but was met with a glare that froze him so utterly that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

"Now, after a few months of us being separated, I realized that I'd rather just 'have' him around, even if I don't have his attention constantly. Hence, the engagement, as your father now believes that I'm a little less of a spoiled brat," she sniffled.

"I disagree," Ren put out there, and ducked from the anticipated smack, but was greeted with laughing instead.

"I also disagree. Really, the fact that he handed me a no-limit credit card with the instruction to buy my own ring was probably the stupidest thing he's ever done," she giggled to herself. "I mean, really? How foolish can you be."

Ren blinked, so confused beyond words. "Is this some sort of progression of your character, or regression?"

"I'm going to help you, Ren," she stated, and Ren tilted his head, his ears flickering slightly in curiosity. "I know what your brother said to you that day that he and I split, about Masato."

Ren tensed up and his tailed poofed instantly, his rage building tangibly in the car.

"Uh huh, very intimidating," she waved his poofing off like it was nothing threatening, which only caused him to growl. "Look, I know what he said and I can help you, you little shithead."

Ren snarled, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

"Do you want to lose Masato forever?" she demanded.

"I already have, thanks to 'you'," he snapped sulkily, although his mind was spinning at the very idea of having Masato again. He'd done some research on the ideas that he'd been having about Masato, and had learnt how to go further, and had read some fiction on it, and some… and… oh, fuck.

"Did you just…?" she said, and Ren blushed profusely when he noticed that she saw the tent in his pants.

"SHUT UP!" he howled, covering his pants and curling into himself.

"Hormones," she rolled her eyes. "Let me know when you've gained control of Ren Jr."

"SHUT UP!" he said again, curling even tighter and pinching the inside of his thigh desperately.

It took him a good ten minutes, the amount of time it took to get to the jewelers, for him to get control of his body.

As they walked through the store, Ren was bored, but his eyes still scanned over every gem, thinking how the blue ones reminded him so much of Masato's hair.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" she said, and he nodded without really noticing that he wasn't supposed to just agree with her. "But I think I'm going to get one of these."

She walked over to where the diamonds were, and Ren couldn't deny that they seemed much more to her standard. In the end, he ended up encouraging the purchase of a pink monstrosity that they both agreed did absolutely 'nothing' for her, but it cost so much money that it would probably give Ren's father a heart attack.

"I can return it later," she shrugged off, and Ren couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. "Oh no, Ren!"

"What?" Ren said, looking around, unconsciously keeping an eye out for Masato.

"I think you might be starting to like me!" she gasped, and Ren cast her a snarling glare.

"You're still a bitch," he snapped, and then started running as her hand reached out for his ear. "SORRY! MERCY!"

"You're learning," she said, smiling at him in the oddest way he'd ever seen, genuinely.

He smiled back, slightly nervous, and fell into step beside her.

"Okay, time to move on," she declared, taking them into the most expensive restaurant on the block and ordered them a table.

"Move on?" Ren asked as they sat down, looking at the menu and feeling his eyes widen. Shit this stuff was expensive!

"Yes, as to what my true purpose in taking you aside today is," she said, folding her hands, one of which now garnished with the awful diamond, and staring at him intently.

"Which was…?" he encouraged, waiting for her to actually get to her purpose.

"I'm going to teach you how to seduce the female kind and how to make them think it was their idea," she stated, and Ren nearly choked on his sip of water, staring at her like she was insane. "Let's face it. If you're going to be gay in this society, you're going to need a smokescreen. This means that you either need to marry for business, or you need to marry a twit who's not going to understand your true motivations."

"…Wouldn't that work with me just having money?" Ren suggested awkwardly.

"Maybe, but look how well it worked for your brother," she shrugged. "I don't think he was ever approached by one of those money-grubbing whores."

"That's probably because you acted as a guard dog. No one can money grub like you," he suggested, and very nearly got a knife to his knuckles for his troubles.

Oddly enough, Ren started taking 'lessons' from Naoko, learning how to charm ladies and enjoying the time he spent with her. She was still a fucking bitch, often throwing him into crowds of women at parties and giving him specific instructions to obey, but the desperation often added a hint of sincerity to his tone, and he generally got away from the parties with more than one number.

By the time he'd hit fourteen, he had lost his virginity, as much as he hadn't really meant for it to get that far, well…

"Hey, it happens. You don't even want to know when your brother and I—"

"SHUT UP!"

As his father started getting sicker, his brother was around less and less, so the two of them were in each other's company a lot more. Ren didn't really mind, although he 'hated' it when she distracted him from his music.

"I don't understand this garbage," she mumbled, searching through his scores with all the delicacy of a hurricane.

"HEY, STOP MESSING THAT UP!" he raged, trying to get her away from his precious pages, some of which he'd written himself, and a few of which were written by both he and Masato back… well, awhile ago.

"This is… this is Masa-chan's signature, isn't it?" she asked, tracing her fingers over Masato's signature on a page.

"Yeah… we wrote it together," Ren said, reaching out to snatch it from her hands.

"Can you play it for me?" she asked, the pinched look in her eyes being the thing that convinced him.

Ren glared at her and placed the music down on his stand. "It's not going to sound all that great… Masato and I played everything together, so there's half the song missing…"

"He played piano, right?" she asked, putting her hand on the giant black concert piano in the center of the room that hadn't been played since Masato had been here. Ren's brother played the piano, but with the business picking up, he didn't really have time.

"He did," Ren nodded, then put the sax to his lips and started playing.

After that, Naoko would often hunt through his music, attempting to get him to play the piano parts on stuff Masato had written, often gaining eye rolls, but Ren would play through it – badly – if only to make her stop bitching about it.

Ren even went through the effort of teaching her how to play a few notes, although she was worse than him (and concerned about her damned nails), so he stopped.

One day, Naoko burst into the room when he was about to start playing and he choked on his air, grateful for the strap around his neck, or he would have dropped his instrument.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, eyes narrowed.

"He's back… in society! The Hijirikawas, they're coming to the party next week!" she announced, and Ren nearly dropped his sax again.

"Oh," he gasped, the bubbling feeling of hope rising in him like a fountain.

"You going to pass out?" she asked in concern.

"Shut up," he hissed, but sat down at the piano regardless.

"Do you still have that girlfriend?" she asked.

"Ah… which one? I think I'm single right now," Ren reflected, opening his cell to look at all of his numbers to see if there were hearts beside any of the names. It was the only way to keep them all straight.

Naoko grinned at him. "Well aren't you just the little Casanova?" she cooed.

"I had help," he shrugged gracefully, flicking his long hair over his shoulder and casting her a smoldering look.

"I'm so proud," she said, clapping her hands in excitement.

Ren grinned and looked away, a light blush on his cheeks.

"You ready for your big shot, champ?" she asked him, nudging his shoulder with a fist, which of course had her giant diamond on it, so it hurt like a bitch.

"Ow, and yes," he snapped, looking to see if there was any damage to his skin.

"Baby," she waved off and stood up. "Well, I am going to go find my dress."

"I guess I should order a new tuxedo," he said, looking at his closet that already held five of them. "Red, perhaps?"

"How about blue?" she said, and Ren nodded absently.

Naoko left after that, or Ren figured she did, anyway, but he couldn't remember in his excitement at the idea of seeing Masato again.

It wasn't that Masato hadn't been at other balls, or that he hadn't heard of the Hijirikawa's names before, but he'd never really been in a position to chase after his once-friend. Before, he was just too angry, too upset and too… too much. There was too much there for him to even 'attempt' to keep a level head about everything.

With his father dying, his brother taking over, Naoko entering the family, and further, the entire 'Casanova-Project', as Naoko called it, Ren hadn't really had a lot of time.

He'd imagined calling Masato now and then, and had even tried a few times, but was either met with silence, the busy signal, and once a polite refute that 'the Young Master does not wish to speak to you.' It was really hard to argue with that, especially as a thirteen year old, so Ren had just… gone with the flow.

He'd grown his hair out, got his ears pierced, started dressing for fashion instead of comfort, learned the ways of seduction, and now couldn't step out of his house without being mobbed by some adoring someone or another in any public place. It was both wonderful and… empty at the same time.

He had all the girls, and boys if he really wanted, that he could ask for. All he had to do was 'look' at them in the right way and they were putty in his hands, maybe say a few phrases here and there and he could have whomever he wanted. He never lacked for lovers, though he couldn't remember most of their names afterwards, but he never had the one he truly wanted.

He'd prepared, he'd learned, he's strived, and now it was 'finally' time for him to go after Masato. His nerves were singing at the very idea. Kissing Masato was still one of the main focuses of his dreams, although taking Masato by his beautiful tail and stroking him, moving downwards and into his sweet depths and… he was hard.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at his phone to see if there was anyone in there that he could call quickly before he went to the ball, and then thought about how tacky that was.

He was going to a party to see the love of his life. He could handle himself for a few hours until he saw Masato again. Closing his phone, he fixed his pants and flicked his hair.

"You look dashing, Prince Charming, shall we?" Naoko said, and Ren smiled as he saw her on the arm of her brother, who looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"So… Naoko tells me that Masato is going to be here tonight," he said as Ren took Naoko's other arm and the two of them escorted her out of the house in style.

"Mhm," Ren agreed, eager and anticipatory in his excitement.

His brother chuckled, Naoko giggling lightly and even Ren couldn't help as he grinned and blushed like a madman.

When they got to the party, Ren was instantly mobbed by females and he smiled and waved at his brother and sister-in-law-to-be. They waved back as he was swept into the depths, flirting and dancing occasionally, making sure to be charming as he could in practice for when he was going to see Masato again.

He refused any invitations for 'private audiences', instead trying to keep an eye out for his true target.

When he finally saw Masato, it was when the other boy was dancing with Naoko. Masato looked amazing, breathtaking, with that same stupid hairstyle and his expressive eyes and ears and tail and… and Ren wanted him just as badly as he did years ago.

"Oh, who is that dancing with your sister-in-law?" one of the giggling girls on his arm asked him, and Ren didn't bother to correct her about the sister thing. Everyone just acted like they were already married as they'd been engaged for so long.

"No one," Ren shrugged off. "No where near as important as you."

The girl couldn't help herself as he kissed her hand and she swooned in his arms. He couldn't help but smile, more at the idea of having seen Masato than at the girl in his arms, but she didn't need to know that.

A few minutes later, an upset looking Naoko walked over to him, tapping his shoulder and pointing at where Masato was walking out of the room.

"Time to go, Romeo," she said, but her sad look said more than any words she could have said. Something was wrong.

He frowned and took off, walking out of the room to the sound of groans and girls calling after him.

Naoko took over distracting his group of fangirls, regaling them with entirely-false but endearingly-cute stories of his childhood. Ren had heard them all, laughing hysterically during most them, but there was something 'far' more important that he needed to deal with.

"Masato…" he gasped, walking a bit faster as he saw Masato's form all alone in the darkness. It was like an invitation.

Masato's body seemed to shudder with that word, his ears and tail uncurling and twitching, before his ears drooped and his tail started lashing. Ren smiled in hope, figuring that the motion of his tail was a 'very' good sign.

"Masato, can I talk to you, please?" he continued, moving close enough that he could smell Masato on the night air and his body tensed in eager anticipation.

Still, Masato turned away from him, arms wrapped tightly around his form as his body language displayed obvious discomfort.

"Just… come to my house? Next Saturday," Ren reached out, but Masato started moving. He watched after his former-best-friend as he headed toward a car. No… no, he 'can't' lose this chance!

He started running after his friend, shocked and hurt beyond words when Masato also bolted, running away from him like he was some sort of demon in the night. He felt his heart in his throat when he reached out for the other boy, grabbing his arm and spinning him in his grasp.

"MASATO!" he called, hoping to shock Masato out of this silence.

Looking down, he saw all the emotions of the last two years written plain as day in his love's eyes, staring up at him like he was the best and worst thing he'd ever seen. Ren's hands fluttered on Masato's shoulder, his ears and tail fluffing unconsciously to preen for his chosen mate, and Masato made the softest sound he'd ever heard.

Smiling fondly, he leaned down, but was stopped by Masato's hands, pressing against his chin to keep him from contact.

"Come see me," Ren asked again, hand still on Masato's arm.

Masato shook his head, but Ren would 'not' take no for an answer.

"Please, Masato… come see me," Ren insisted.

"Let me go," Masato said, attempting to force Ren's hand off as he turned to open the door to the car.

"Masato," Ren begged, not knowing what else he could possibly do to get Masato to listen to him. Whatever he'd done, Masato seemed to understand with the soft sound he made and the slight clutch of a hand on his arm.

"Okay…" Masato agreed.

"Okay?" Ren insisted, and Masato turned, staring him in the eye as he nodded. Ren let out a deep breath and smiled at him, backing off to allow Masato entry into the car.

Masato left with no look back, but Ren didn't need one. He was going to see Masato again!

He returned to the party, grabbing Naoko and spinning her around in a circle, shocking some of his fan club, but making the other girl giggle.

"Oh, Ren, I knew you could do it," she cheered, pushing his hair behind his ear.

Ren's smile was infectious as he took her hand and kissed it gently, and then turned to his waiting girls.

"Well, who would like to dance first?"

Ren didn't leave the party until the absolute last possible minute, his head so in the sky that he couldn't think straight.

That week, he had a completely new wardrobe made, got his hair done three times, bought new earrings and helped the servants preen the mansion to absolute perfection. His brother laughed at him, Naoko helped as long as she wasn't doing anything more important… which was generally never. Still, she kept him company while she waited for her nails to dry or read magazines.

Then, like a bolt of lightening, Saturday came. He was dancing around the house, waiting by the front rooms the entire day. Starting from five AM, although his brother insisted (on his way to work), that Ren was insane to think Masato would be over that early.

Naoko came over sometime in the early afternoon and kept him company for a few hours, although Ren's heart was clenching every second that Masato didn't arrive.

When Masato didn't arrive by six, he started to feel nervous.

"Where is he?" Ren asked.

"Give me an hour," Naoko told him, kissing the top of his head and leaving the mansion.

Ren waited, staring at the front grounds as they got darker and darker, the lights turning on, but it was nearly nine by the time Naoko came through the door, her eyes red like she'd been crying.

"Oh, Ren…" she sobbed, holding a hand up to her mouth.

"What…?" his stomach bottomed out as he stood, unconsciously smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"He's gone," she said, walking forward to press a comforting hand to his arm. "He left. His father took him to the country this morning."

Ren couldn't help the soft sound of desperation in his throat, staring at her like she was insane, or lying, or… but…

He scanned her eyes and saw nothing but utter sincerity in them. "Didn't he… leave me something? A note, did he call me?" Ren's eyes leapt down to his cell phone, which lay silent and worthless in his hands.

"I'm so sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he felt the ice settle into his veins.

He held onto her while she cried tears he couldn't, held as she buried her face in his neck and shuddered, and held her closer still as she pinched his ear and pulled back.

"Why aren't you crying, silly?" she sniffled.

"What's the use in crying?" he asked, his words so much more solid than he felt at the moment.

Rather than answering, she pulled his head down to her shoulder and pet his ears and hair, humming shakily under her breath as Ren attempted to battle with himself, between going after him and giving him and just… collapsing.

The next few months were a blur, school and summer and… other things, and parties and women and men. He couldn't remember most of it, his soul too crushed, his body too shocked.

It wasn't until Naoko pulled him aside again and forced a pamphlet into his hands that he even remembered he existed.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at it in apathetic mistrust.

"It's an application to a school that specializes in teaching music to teenagers," she told him, and he scoffed, nearing tossing the application away.

What was music without Masato? He hadn't even picked up his saxophone since the other boy had left him.

"Ren," she said, her voice stern enough that he turned to face her, regardless of his misery.

"Your father is going to die any day now. You know that your mother will allow you to do anything you want, and I think you should at least 'try' to move on," she suggested, shoving the papers back into his hand with a pen. "And if you don't care, then go to the school, get kicked out, and we'll find you somewhere else to be."

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek and he looked after her with hopeless eyes. What was the fucking point?

Still, he looked down at the papers before him and headed to a nearby study to read them. Perhaps music… perhaps in music, he could be happy?

He didn't get very far in the papers, only reading the bare minimum before leaving them there and going to the music room. He picked up his saxophone, checking everything to make sure it was still in good repair, and started playing a variant of a song that he and Masato had written.

His eyes closed as he did so, passion flaring within him in a soul-aching manner, feeling the music like he'd never felt it before and feeling so broken because of it.

In the end, he was so focused on his music that he hadn't even heard Naoko enter, so he was slightly shocked when she touched the tears on his cheeks gently.

"It's okay," she said to him, her smile so soft compared to her normal personality. Ren nodded and played a few more bars before the tears finally overtook him and he allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist, the saxophone hanging there awkwardly while he cried.

Less than a month later, his father died. The day after he filled out the forms and brought them to his brother.

His brother looked them over, but in his fluster merely nodded and waved him out of the room.

A few weeks later, he was Best Man at his brother's wedding, which was a giant, garish affair in pinks, reds and off-whites, even Naoko not being bold enough to claim any sort of virginity for this event. The wedding was nice enough, Ren dancing with his fan club, gaining a few more members in the process, before retiring back to the empty, empty house, where he waited for three weeks for his brother and new sister to return.

When they did, his brother took him aside and told him his expectations. Ren was to be a beacon, nothing but an advertisement to the family name.

Naoko had slapped him for that, but Ren knew that no amount of slapping would curb the words, and he nodded and moved on, just like he knew he would have to do.

There were a few more parties, and he even saw Masato at them, but his heart was dead to him now, aching and molten with the desperation to restart a relationship that he knew now would never happen.

On the day before he left to the school, a mid-registrant, he hugged his brother and Naoko goodbye, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do this, knowing that there was absolutely nothing that was going to make this easier, and wondering if it was worth it at all.


End file.
